AOTMG 2: The Rise Of The Dreaded Seal
by DarkspiritYami
Summary: 2 months after the events in Domino, Catherine B. senses a great disturbance in the air while she is in Egypt. She finds herself in Domino once again to aid her friends with a new evil , an ancient evil of a lost civilisation and a certain King Of Games fights on, with everything on the line, the two must work together once again to defeat him…. Rated T for most of the chapters b
1. Chapter 1

The Awakening Of the Millennium Gods 2: the rise of the dreaded seal…

Summary: 2 months after the events in Domino, Catherine B. senses a great disturbance in the air while she is in Egypt. She finds herself in Domino once again to aid her friends with a new evil , an anicient evil of a lost civilisation and a certain King Of Games fights on, with everything on the line, the two must work together once again to defeat him…. Rated T for most of the chapters but will vary for certain one's .Takes place in the Dartz Arc!

_**Disclaimer!: I OWN NOTHING! Except the OCS, The Millennium God cards and the non canon parts of the plot!**_

Chapter 1: An emergence of the seal….

Normal POV

A couple months has gone by, since the Pharaoh, Yugi and his friends have returned to normal, school was back in and Yugi had been trying his best to help the Pharaoh figure out their next move on path to his memories. "(Yami what do you think now? I definitely think it has to do with the God cards, I think we will figure it out soon, let's get to school, at least you don't have to go to school, just go and relax in your soul room and we will work together later on, we always get there in the end)" The Pharaoh appeared transparently next to Yugi and nodded giving him an encouraging smile and returned to the puzzle knowing yugi was onto something…..

Yami was wondering around the endless labrynth of his soul, pondering his partner's last thoughts before he left him to what yugi described as "the torture of latin class" Yami looked around and suddenly it hit him like a ton of Millennium Items, "Of course why didn't I think on this before, the tablet! There must be a link!" just as Yami spoke those words to himself, he heard something…

"_Pharaoh, Pharaoh! You must go to the museum, Pharaoh and show the us to the tablet, it is the only to unlock your memories…" _

"What was that?! The god cards are calling to me and what's going on with the puzzle?" The Millennium puzzle blazed and then sent a small dagger of light outside the puzzle to a far off location and little did he know it was to call an old friend….

Far off from Domino, a young woman was researching on archeological site in Egypt when suddenly she found a small blue green stone and she suddenly felt a disturbance in the world around her and then a golden light dagger hit her on her neck where her black and gold necklace hung and it awakened the powers within and sent her back to a familiar place, to him….

_**End of chapter 1/ prologue Btw there won't be an A/N for this chappie but I promise they will be back! As usual Read & Review! Also an important note you need to read the first AOTMG to follow in later chappies! **_


	2. Chapter 2: An New Evil appears!

Awakening Of The Millennium Gods 2: The Rise of the Dreaded Seal…

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except the MG cards, the OCs and the non-canon plot points.

Me: Ok folks, sorry for the delay but you know what time it is now…..

Pegasus: Cosplay time?

Me: No. PARTY TIME!

(A massive party erupts as everyone in YGO, all of the reviewers and everyone who read the first AOTMG)

Me: NOW! Since TEA couldn't help herself into crashing the A/N's and the party she has become one of the main attractions… A sacrifice to the GODS! (DSY points Tea bound and gagged on top of a volcano p.s courtesy of Dynamite and Soup!) Throw her in! Bye bye Tea! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! I mean- justice is served…

Yugi: TEA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Hey Yugi, this is Anzu….

Anzu: hello Yuugi-kun!

Yugi: alright, I'm over her!

Me: Works every time! Let's play have you ever?

Me: have you ever cheated at a children's card game?

Yami, Yugi, Kaiba & most of the cast of YGO: EEEEMMMM….

Me: we shall continue it later on, after the plot…

Yami: but DSY….

Me: No Yami we have to get the plot under way! (Yami runs into the shaded room with DSY as she seals the room and a dark smirk appears across DSY's face)

The Awakening Of The Millennium Gods 2: The Rise Of Dreaded Seal

Chapter 2: An new Evil appears…

Yami's POV 

I hear that voice over and over again the gods want me to present the cards to the tablet and I have a feeling that my memories will finally be discovered, the heavy burden I have had to face alone, but I know now that Yugi and I are not the only ones searching for lost memories, there' _her…_

The former queen of Egypt, and her hikari Catherine, they know how I feel. Both of them know what it's like to lose their past and their heritage and I miss them, especially Cat, I wish she was around and I am sorry she won't get to see me uncover the final pieces of the puzzle that is my destiny.

"(Yugi let me take over for a little while, there is something I must do…)" before I let Yugi even ponder the idea, I took over. The power of the gods is over whelming, I must go to the museum…

Cat's POV

"Huh, what happened? And oh no! It happened again didn't it? I'm in Japan, but wait who's that?" I looked around me and saw someone approaching with very praculiar hair, wait that's him! That's the pharaoh! He's coming this way! It's been so long since I've seen him, "so long" …. That was one of the last things I had said to him and I hope he is alright and I hope he still remembers me; after all he called me…

"Pharaoh" I ran to him, as fast as I could and embraced him. I must've taken him by surprise because he looked slightly shell shocked as I released him to see a very scared Yugi Motou, but that slowly changed as the pharaoh was released…

"Hello Cat, how are you? You haven't changed much I see, by the way I love your hair" my hair had changed from the last few months I decided to add the tinges of fire to my ebony hair and I was hoping he'd notice it. "You called me didn't you?" I tapped my millennium choker just to tease him a little bit. He looked really worried and a bit lost…

Normal POV

"Hey Yami, what's wrong?" Cat looked at the young pharaoh with concern, she knew something was up when she had seen him, He looked lost in his thoughts and she was curious about what would make him so uneasy and then she realised it. "You've found the key to your memories haven't you?"

"Yes, I have, I realised it today and something very peculiar happened, the god cards started calling me and told me told me to present them to the tablet of forgotten memories in the museum and they will unlock the secrets to my past…" Yami looked at Cat wondering if she would need to be there. "I think its best Cat if you come as well, this could be the key for your other halves' past as well as your own."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Cat excitedly "But wait- isn't that your friends?" Cat pointed and to the noise that could be described as Joey and Tristan fighting with Tea trying to settle them down with the only torture she has, a friendship speech

"Rabble rabble Friendship, rabble rabble rabble don't hurt him rabble rabble there's the pharaoh!" the gang was reunited once as they entered the museum, the excitement and intensity filled the air as the pharaoh was about to unlock his memories or so he thought….

End of Chapter 2! Oooh what happened with the tablet? Will Yami regain his memories but you'll find out next time…..

But for now! Party!

(The party continues on….)

Me: Will all Main hot Ygo characters report to the shaded room please?

(The majority of YGO characters appear)

Me: "GET OUT JOEY AND TRISTAN!"

Joey & Tristan: HEY WHY AREN'T WE ALLOWED IN?!

Me: because u suck and Tristan you're Barney the dinosaur! Yami! Do the last disclaimer!

Yami: yes ma'am! Please read and review and also the party continues on!


	3. Chapter 3: An Evil Released!

The Awakening of the Millennium Gods 2: The Rise of the Dreaded Seal…

Disclaimer! :I OWN NOTHING! WTF? , Wait I do own a few things like the OC'S, The MG cards and the non-canon parts of the plot!

Me: So…guys who's up for strip duelling?

Yami: me! (Starts running around, jumping up and down like an excited child who didn't get a kuriboh card)

Bakura: me too but not with the pharaoh, he always cheats and refuses to give me screen time I rightfully deserve and another thing-

Me and Yami: Quiet! BAKA KITTY! IT'S TIME FOR THE PLOT! (Wallops Bakura on the back of the head and goes to the oh so familiar shaded room of knives, death and all things naughty)

Me: Anyway here's the plot….

Chapter 3: An Evil released…..

Yami's POV

"What's going on? Why can't I move my hand?" I just presented the Egyptian Gods to the tablet and I haven't been able to move my hand away from it since I presented the god cards and what's this?! The tablet has frozen over! What is really happening here? Everything is happening so fast I can't think straight.

"Yami? Yami? Hello we need your help to with what's happening outside no time to explain" Cat shouts to me as if I have been in a sleepless trance and have just awakened again, but for now I must go and help with this situation.

"Wait but that's impossible how-?"….

Cat's POV

"OH MY MA'AT!" The monsters- they're alive and enraged! Why is this happening? "Yami…. We need to fight them, duel them! It seems to be the answer to most of our problems anyway..." I hope this works…

"Come out Isis!"

"Come out Red Eyes!"

"Come out Dark Magician!"

Another battle carries on we need to win and escape from here, I need to stay strong. Yami defeated the curse of dragon, Joey somehow defeated a chaos winged dragon and I brought down a five headed dragon with the guys help and we escaped from the museum, "let's get to Kame Game Shop and we'll rest up and try to figure out what happened" I wonder what would disturb the monsters to a point to come into this world and go on such a rampage, I discovered that the duel monsters we know today were really reincarnated monsters of the past from Egypt, but I've got a feeling this strange new power goes further than Egypt that's for sure….

Normal POV

Our heroes have won the first round of a war that will come to be a battle for their very lives and as they head to Kame Game Shop, two minds are uneasy but will find a comfort within each other, time is running out already as this evil will reveal himself to them very soon…

**Alright guys sorry for this short chappie but I am trying to get back my flow for this story so I'll get more of these chappies up ASAP! On an unrelated note the next chappie YGTXF is up and Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: a time for action

The Awakening of the Millennium Gods 2 The cursed Seal

Chapter 4: the time for action….

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except My OC's and the MG cards and the non canony parts of the story and yea enjoy….**

As the group of heroes made it to Kame game shop the looked around hundreds of enraged monsters who had rampaged through Domino city throughout the day and night, knowing that they were safe, they retreated to Yugi's living room and while watching the news Yugi's puzzle blazed and the pharaoh emerged. He looked over at his friends with worry and concern, and then looked at Cat, he had seen the fear and worry in her eyes, he hated seeing those feeling haunting her like unwelcome ghosts. "Cat, may I see you for a moment?"

"Hey Yami what's up? You seem worried. Are you disappointed there wasn't any answers?" but just as Cat was about to ask another question when Yami silenced her with a kiss and with that Cat gave up trying to talked and just went with the sensuous feeling of being caressed, she knew this feeling before within her visions of Black Cat's but not like this, this felt real and the intensity was like nothing she had experienced before her heart was beating as loud as a bass drum and their breath was the melody as they created beautiful music together, Yami kissed intensely as Cat fought back strongly and he brought her to Yugi's bedroom and threw everything off the bed including the duel disk he got from the Battle City Tournament and placed her gently onto the bed as he played with her hair as she softly kissed him all over his body making sure she didn't leave a hickey just in case Yugi woke up and he found an interesting mark on his arm. The two lovers continued on for hours in the night until their bodies just couldn't take it anymore…

"Oh Yami you truly are king of all games, I hope you weren't doing that just to shut me up." Cat said jokingly.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. I just thought I'd give you a welcome back present" Yami retorted in the same jokey yet compassionate tone. "I hope we will get more time together Cat, I missed you and I know Yugi was also worried about you" Yami added as Cat rested in his chest listening to his voice as it bellowed from deep within his diaphragm…

Cat POV

Oh My MA 'at! That was amazing! I truly missed him and I wish to stay like this forever with him lying beside him, resting my ever so gently while listening to his voice, but I can't help feeling this is the calm before the storm as I can sense a strange energy coming, call it woman's intuition but I can't help feeling there's something wrong. "Yami please excuse I need to go outside for a minute, I need to get some fresh air." I put on one of my nightdresses on with a dressing gown and walk down to the door of Kame Game Shop. "What am I thinking? There is the man of my dreams upstairs naked and wanting me, what is wrong with this picture? At least it's a beautiful night the moon is out and the stars are as dazzling as that night in B.C's vision, but it seems to have started to rain and I think I will go in; it looks like Yugi's Grandpa has some visitors….

"Who are you? What do you want?!" Yugi's Grandpa barked I just walked in when suddenly two biker guys grab me and look at me strangely, I look around and see Yami coming down stairs with his friends please help me….

Normal POV

"HiYAHHH! Let me go you effeminate creeps! YAMI!" Cat fought hard and valiantly trying to break free but it was no use she broke of one of their grips but landed into another, there was three in total two smaller ones and a larger blonde man "(Damn this guy must've taken a page out of Duke Nukem's book, he's even stronger than he looks)" she thought to herself.

"Isn't this one a pretty little thing master Dartz likes the feisty ones, let's take her, she seems to have a connection to the pharaoh anyway." The brown haired one commented while fondling the Millennium hieroglyph eye.

"If I am correct this one seems to be great importance to him even more than the God cards. Take her!" the blonde duke nukem lookalike commanded the others as they grabbed Cat and they had knocked her out using chloroform.

"YAMi….." and like that Cat slipped out of consciousness and the last thing she seen and heard was "If you want your little girlfriend and the god cards back meet at the docks pharaoh…" as she had seen Yami full of rage and was about to spring into action….

**End of Chappie 4 I'm sorry this took so long but inspiration finally came in form of a dream and we have now had the first real sexy scene between Cat and our dear pharaoh and Cat's been kidnapped DUN DUN DUN! Btw no A/N this time just had one of those moments of true**** inspiration **


	5. Chapter 5: the First Meeting

**The Awakening of The Millennium Gods 2: Rise of the Dreaded seal **

**Disclaimer: as usual I OWN NOTHING! 'Cept the MG cards, CAT, B.C, Vicky and the non canony stuff of the story! **

Yami: "Don't forget your sweet ass!"

Me: "yes Yami, I also own my sweet ass! Hey Yami! WTF? I was only telling them the disclaimer!"

Yami: "Ok…. (someone's on her period today…)"

Me: "what did you say?! Get in there (Seals Yami in with the other 2 Yami's) Mwahahahahahahahahaha! I mean that's your punishment for being a naughty boy!"

Ryou: "DSY, what is that shiny green necklace glowing around your neck?"

Me: "Nothing! (A dark grin appears on DSY's face) just some new jewellery from a local market, why there's one of the merchants over there (points to Dartz)."

(Ryou drops his head and Bakura emerges)

Bakura: "Let's get him but first here's the next part of the chapter…"

Dartz: he he he….

Chapter 5: the first meeting…..

Cats POV

"Uuuggh what's happening, I can't remember anything…." Wait what's happening? All I remember is seeing the pharaoh then I blacked out but wait- I'm kidnapped aren't I? the blond guy approaches, I hope I he won't hurt Yami, I want find out where I am and who this Dartz guy is and what does this for Yami?...

"Hey missy time to wake up! There's someone I'd like you to meet…" the blond guy is trying to pick me up like hell he thinks I'm going to what he says he's got another thing coming.

"Sanctu Sempra deus yami" what's he speaking in, Latin? What's happening?" I can't move! What I can't speak, how can this be happening? But why did he say Yami? What does he have to with this I feel like he's making me walk with him as we approach a massive altar and some strange blue haired man with a white robe and he turns to greet me with a wicked smile that disturbs me greatly…

"Welcome my dear, or should I call your majesty? Former queen of Egypt, I don't expect you to remember me as you were a little preoccupied with your husband. Raphael let her speak, I would like to introduce myself and speak with her" Who is this guy? I bet'cha he's this "Master Dartz" I heard about….

"As you wish my master, Decorum est solas hikari!" hey I can talk again but I must be careful as this guy gives me the major creeps and what's all these pictures of people looking like they're trapped.

"My name is Dartz and I am the leader of DOMA and the user of the great seal of Orichalcos and you my dear I know who you are Catherine…."

"Wait, what how did you know my name? and I'm Cat." how does this guy know my name? This is getting creepier by the second. Yami please, find me…

"I like your proper title but I can't help but wonder what your last name is? But you don't know even know that yourself do you? I am happy you received my present, but it's not complete yet my dear here's something that will awaken it." He's handed this strange card it looks like a messed up pentagram with symbols around it and the whole symbol is a creepy glowing green I've gotta bad feeling about this. "Raphael, take her back to her chamber, she shall be reunited with her love very soon…."

"Let me go Dartz…. Or face the wrath of my nameless pharaoh and his queen…" I said this calmly as I tackled Raphael with some impulse from what seem to be come from BC, I find that's happening a lot but I think it is because of her skills of the past are returning to her and right now I'm just gonna get out of here there's the door l've made it! The light's so bright, it's possibly blinding….

"(Hikari please, wake up our needs us)" wait what that was dream? But it felt so real, but what's that in my hand? It's that weird pentagram card and I'm right beside those biker guys and I-I can see Yami duelling some weirdo in a cape but it looks like he's won but there's that symbol on ground again and it's shrinking and circling that guy, oh my MA'AT! It's taken his soul and the three bikers look at me and then turn to Yami.

"If you want the god cards and her back you will have to beat all of us Pharaoh! So long…."

**End of chapter 5! Will Cat ever get away for them? Sorry Yami Fans he's not in this chapter but he shall return soon enough, But for now…**

**Yami: Get that necklace off DSY! She's starting to play with knives!**

**Me: I want to play a card game with you….**

**Dartz: Let's play my dear!**

**Yami: Oh no you won't (brings out garlic and a random visible weapon, (a turkey)) attack! Get the Atlantian Vampire!**

**Dartz: Run AWAY! (Grabs DSY and runs away with Yami chasing him)**

**Ryou: Please Read and Review! NON MELVIN'D HUUGS will be given and this is Dartz first appearance isn't that smashing? I definitely British you know!**

**Bakura emerges**

**Bakura: We know you're bloody British and you forgot to mention DSY has a 2 new fics: Cold and The Worthless Whispers you idiot! Read and Review! **


	6. Chapter 6: No Light, No Light!

AOTMG 2: The Rise of the Dreaded Seal

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! 'Cept the OCS and all the fun Non-CANONY stuff!

Ryou: Is DSY back to normal yet?

(Bakura runs away from the shaded room of death, knives and all things naughty)

Bakura: No! Now hide me host she's trying to hypnotise me….

Me: BAKA KITTY! TIME TO GET YOUR COLLAR ON! (Holds a glowing green necklace)

Yami: GET HER! SHE'S UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF THE ORICHALCOS!

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! NEVER! (Runs off while kidnapping a very scared looking Bakura)

Yami: WHY IS EVERYONE SPEAKING IN CAPITALS?!

Bakura: let's get on with the plot….

Marik: doesn't Bakura look very strange to you?

Bakura: I'm fine now let's get the pharaoh and make sweet monkey love-I mean play a children's card game!

Marik: WHAT?!

Me: let's get on with the plot hehehehe….

Yami: I agree let's carry on with the plot and DSY back to normal ^_^

Me: I'm FINE! Now stop waving a turkey leg at my master- I mean my new friend!

Dartz: thank you my dear hehehe…

Yami: get back here YOU! (Waves a turkey leg and crackers Dartz)

AOTMG 2: the Rise of the Dreaded Seal

Chapter 6: No light No Light….

_**A/n: Yes that is a Florence and the machine reference! Cause I can!**_

Yami's POV

"She's gone, SHE'S GONE!" Why did I let you go Cat, why can't I help you? she has been taken by those 3 monsters. What do they want and how did they know about her? The times I've spent with her although short really have been the worst and the best moments of my second life so far and I want to return my queen to her rightful place, to me…

"Pharaoh, if you want to see her or the god cards again, you must defeat all of us" that gang of bikers are in for a world of pain and torture that can only be found in the shadow realm but they will pay even more so for separating the King from his love. I want their blood and if they touch Yugi, I will hunt them down and make them pay for every second I've been separated from her light, I've still got my light Yugi, how long will I be with him and what are these guys up to? And what does this have to with Cat, myself, Yugi and the Egyptian God cards? So many questions are raised and for now I hope Cat is alright and MA 'at help them if they do…

Cat's POV

"Where am I, eeeugh they drugged me didn't they?" Those assholes took me away again and they brought me to this really familiar room and that blonde guy keeps staring at me, like I know where the hell I am right now, he looks at me like I am a small bird to his hawk, I've been thinking maybe that dream really happened and I've met his "Master" already but I was at the dock as well, maybe he spoke to me through my dreams and he somehow blocked B.C from this and she must've broke through with those impulses that came through to me when I had escaped them.

"Now that you're here Lady, The Master wishes to speak with you and he said you've already gotten acquainted so he going to introduce himself formally. So are you going to come easy or will we have to do it the hard way? And stop laughing at that!" God this guy means business! I think I should just go along with what he says it'll probably save my life for the moment…

"Hello my dear, it seems we've met before but we didn't get a proper time to have a chat did we?, now I want you to close your eyes as I show you a power you've never felt before and I will reunite you with your beloved soon..." I still don't trust this guy but I feel that Yami needs me and if there's any chance of getting back to him I'll do it!. I want help him! "Let this heart open to great Seal and seal her fate within the darkness of her heart…"

"AAAAHHHH!" I've gotten this strange burst of power and it's overwhelming I don't think I can take it I'm going to…

Normal POV

And like that Cat collapsed to the mercy of her enemies and as she collapsed her lover felt one last mental note to him "I need you meet me at the Lost Canyon, the blonde guy Raphael wants to duel you please come, I will be there…."

**End of Chapter 6 I know it's little shorter than usual but Cat has found the power of the Orichalcos and the 1st duel for Cat and Yami's souls is about to begin…**

Anzu: have you caught DSY-Chan yet?

Yugi: No, she and Dartz are up this random tree here! (Points at the random tree)

Yami: Come down here now DSY!

Me: No!

Yami: NOW!

Me: NO! YOU COME UP! And PLAY with ME!

Yami: I know what games you like (points at the shaded room of death, knives and all things naughty)

Me: Okay Yami…

Marik: Please read and review, hopefully DSY will be back to normal soon…

Me: I'm FINE!

Bakura: Bloody Read and review already!


	7. Chapter 7: a tempting new power

AOTMG 2: the Rise of the Dreaded Seal….

Disclaimer: So…. How do I put this delicately, I OWN NOTHING! UNLESS you count Cat, BC Vicky and the MG cards!

Me: Yami! Happy New Year! Now give me a HUUUUGGG!

Yami: Ok DSY, (Hugs DSY NOT NOTICING that she has put on an orichalcos stone on Yami!)

Me: Merry belated Christmas every1….. MWAHAHAHA

Everyone else: OH CARDGAMES ON MOTORCYCLES! RUUUNNN!

Yami & DSY: the plot shall continue while we create chaos-em good order hehehe….

Every1 else: DON'T LISTEN TO THEM, IT'S A TRAP!

Me: time to play Yami…

Chapter 7: A tempting new power…

**A/N: THE MIND LINK IS BACK!**

**/Cat's mind link/**

**/Black Cat's mind link/**

**Cat's POV**

**/**B.C, B.C! It's me Cat, please listen, I think I've found the power to recover your memories, it feels so intense and terrifying and- and good, this power feels so right and strange egnagmic man just gave it to me, I wonder why…/

/…./ Where is she? I think I gotten the power to bring our memories back, It's just so amazing and I think this man knows more than he's letting on, and I wish she would talk to me so as my body rests I need to talk to her, why is she ignoring me?! Doesn't she care? Well, I'm gonna find her and make her care, this is OUR pasts I'm talking about and she doesn't care, fine I'll go find her and give her a piece of my mind!...

I have been wondering her soul room for what it seems for hours and I can't find her, well I guess she's too busy to listen to what I have to say , I'd better just leave then! This place gives me the creeps anyway, the room has so many boxes, doors and even coffins it creeps me out! I'm outta here!

/H-Hikari help…/

Black Cat' POV

"Hello? I'm still here you know, Catherine, Hikari! Where the hell are you?" I wish you would answer me; I tried to talk to you all this time, I even took over when you were taken to this Dartz character in the first place. She thought it was a dream or a vision but his magic is powerful and this necklace she was given has such power, it worries me greatly that she is so accepting of this power and she thinks I would intentionally ignore her and the peculiar mark on her head that looked like a green pentagram on her head. This isn't Cat, it's like she's under some kind of spell and she's too blind to see it but I must help her, I've felt ever since we returned to Domino, hell even since we departed to Egypt I've felt like our souls are merging into one, that we aren't two separate souls but halves, I sense that Cat is more than my friend and vessel, I sense that those necklaces and the pentagram cards are trouble…

"Who's there?" I sense a power approaching and it's so powerful, it's nearly overwhelming what is this? And what is it doing in my soul room?! "Who dares to disturb the Queen of shadow dancers?"

"Hello your highness I have finally found you and your husband, both of you shall be mine…" ahhh five pentagrams flew through his fingers and pinned me to the very wall of my soul room, this is the very consciousness of my mind how did he get in? this must be that Dartz whack job was praising , he must have gotten through the pentagram on Cat's head and what does this psychopath want with Yami and myself and he is using my light to do it, he better pray that I don't get free because I'll come after him and his little lackeys too..

"Time to show you my dear, the extent of my power…"

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!

Normal POV

Cat stormed out of Black Cat's soul room, ignoring her pleas for help as if she had never heard them and she was under a spell and those pleads of fear and terror emanated through the choker but no one answered as if Black Cat was slowly fading towards the shadows…

Cat awakened to a desert valley where she had seen her beloved arriving on horseback completely unaware of the torture her other half was undertaking for her….

**CUE ANOTHER DUN DUN DUN…. Poor B.C but sure at least there are a few more bits and pieces cleared up for you guys…. **

**Bakura: everyone keeps on your toes they're here…**

**(Everyone else runs to the random desert of sand)**

**DSY: Hello my thief king, come over here and rule me…**

**Bakura: NO WAY DSY! Not with that thing around your neck!**

**Yami: SUPER KAME PHARAOH NINJA ATTACK! (Grabs Bakura and puts on a necklace of evils!)**

**DSY: IT WORKED! VICTORY DANCE (GANGHAM STYLE plays in the background)**

**Yami: hey sexy authoress! Whooop whoop whoop!**

**Bakura: Please READ and REVIEW so that those idiots will stop dancing!**

**DSY & YAMI: WHAT U TALKING 'BOUT KURA?!**

**Bakura: Nothing READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Battle Of Souls

AOTMG 2: The rise of the Dreaded Seal

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except the usual stuff! And with that I am starting this….

Yami: DSY WHY? We have been dancing for WEEKS! Months even! I'm sooo tired!

DSY: Sorry! I've had sooo much on it's ridiculous but college is back and I've passed my exams! So…. Time for some mischief he he he….(brings out Orichalcos necklaces, knives and a bag of Doritos)

Bakura: Why do you need bloody Doritos DSY?

DSY: THEY ARE KEY TO MY EPIC PLAN OF EVIL!-I mean to the plot!

Marik: I thought she was ok for 1 second…..

Yami: there's that Egyptian fruitcake! ATTACK! (Grabs Doritos to attack Marik!)

DSY: See what I mean… GIVE THOSE BACK YAMI!

Yami: NEVER!

Marik: Get away from me you loony! (Brings out his rod)

DSY: it's so shiny I can't see anything!

Yami: Damn he got away!

DSY: No He DIDN'T! (Leads Marik by the Orichalcos necklace) I caught a wild Marik!

Marik: What is your desire great Queen? (Asks Dartz)

Dartz: I'm not a woman!

DSY: (Look who's talking) now on to the plot!

Chapter 8: A battle of Souls

Yami's POV

There he is, the man who took my love and there she is, Catherine. The desert sunlight dances upon her hair and her eyes even shine brighter and brighter it even looks like she has a tiny flame of sunlight even trapped inside her eyes. She smiles at me as I come across the bridge and I see the love but fear in those beautiful sapphire eyes. That thief has stolen my only eternal love and will pay for every second I have been without her, she lights a fire within my heart that can never be extinguished and no one not even the Gods themselves will separate us. I see this thug and think of what have I done to him to have her taken from me, why he even wants my soul and why is Cat involved in any of this?, so many questions in my head, but for now I must hide this curiosity and my feelings for later, maybe Cat knows something….

"Yami… Yami! Look out it's a trap!" I look behind and see the rope bridge destroyed; no doubt to make sure I don't run away, this man clearly doesn't know me. I never run away from a challenge or a duel, especially if someone I care about is in danger…

(A/N the Mind link is like this /Yugi/ /Yami/)

/Partner let's give him hell! For our friends!/ Yugi's right! As long as we're together we can do anything and we will defeat DOMA! For our family, friends and Cat…

Normal POV

"You Evil worthless lackey, return my queen at once!" Yami regards bitterly to Rafael, the desert is quiet as intensity fills the air. Rafael's silence brings everything to a standstill…

"Only History defines us as evil, you think that Doma is evil, but it is you Pharaoh who is evil and I will prove it! Just look at your "wife" " Rafael points at a now smirking Cat, her head bowed down on top of Yami's chest, and as he pulls her face up to look at him, he was greeted with a venomous smirk, her eyes had a blaze of crimson inside them and as her fringe fell back he had seen the familiar emblem of Doma, the Seal of Orichalcos on her head, burning brightly as the emerald flames scorched her forehead.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER? Why is that THING upon her head?" Yami demanded with rage boiling within blood, he couldn't help but yell, he must keep his composure to fight for his friends, the world and her…

"She gave her heart to the Seal and her inner darkness; she is evil, like the rest of mankind and even the great king, you Pharaoh! Now we could do this the easy or the hard way what's it gonna be?" Rafael answered knowing what would come next…

"LET'S DUEL!" Yami and Cat replied while starting up their dueldisks Yami hands Cat her deck and the determination swimming within Yami's eyes and his blood boiling within the boundaries of his veins…

Rafael: 4000

Yami: 4000

Cat: 4000

"My draw! I play Guardian treasure which means I have to discard 5 cards and take 2, while this card is in play, I get to draw 2 cards each turn and then I lay 2 cards face down. Your move Pharaoh" Rafael spoke calmly as he looked in Yami's eyes without any fear and full resolve.

"Cat, you are alright? Can you duel?" Yami whispered softly to concern for her swimming deep within his words and thoughts.

"Well sure I can! Even with this strange power I feel like I can do anything with you and the seal by my side" Cat said proudly as she broke out of Yami's arms "Now let's duel!"

"Are you two finished making out with each other or are you gonna duel me?" Rafael remarked mockingly.

"My move! I activate polymerization to fuse Gazelle the king of Mythical Beasts and Berformet to summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast! Now attack his life points directly!" Yami commanded in his signature tone of his role of King of Games…

"Ah ah ah Pharaoh, not so fast reveal face down! Go Backup Gardna! Sorry Pharaoh better luck next time."

Yami: 3900

Rafael: 4000

"Well, you guys sure are rude; didn't anyone teach you Ladies First?" Cat remarked snidely as she started her turn. "Show me some love heart of the cards!.."

"I summon Berfomet and the Dark Magician girl to the field, then play call of the Millennium Gods to bring Isis and Horus to the field which brings out Millennium God Osiris out to the field, I place one card face down and end my turn" Cat smirked as the emerald emblem seared into her forehead like it was imprinting on her brain.

"Impressive for just a little lady, my move." I activate Backup Gardna's special effect which is it will give it's gravity axe and will become a part of Guardian Gnarl, now attack his Chimera, Gnarl!"

Yami: 3000

"Yami…" Cat spoke quietly whilst angrily through her teeth the darkness was starting to take over and she knew it was responding to the fact he was losing already, she knew he could pull himself out of this stream of bad luck but she felt frustrated at it, after all he was king of games and he should be able to wipe the floor with him or so she thought…

"My move, first of all due to the effect of my Chimera Berformet can return to the field and now I play five star twilight, this allows me sacrifice Berformet to bring out the 5 Kuribohs brothers. Kuriba special effect can be activated then I must remove the other four to create Kuribabylon! And because he is created by all 5 of the Kuriboh brothers his attack points are multiplied by each Kuriboh fused within it and that means his attack points comes to 3000. Now attack his Guardian Gnarl!

"I activate Rescuer from the Grave! If I discard 5 cards from my graveyard I can stop the attack and end the battle phase, sorry Pharaoh…"

"My Turn!" Cat announced proudly as she looked at the two cards in her hand the Seal or Mirror Force, something was pushing her to keep the Seal in her hand like some was trying to break through and stop her from using it. "I set 1 card face down and end my turn….

Has the little lady gotten a bit timid? No matter. Time to lose! I play Purity of the Cemetery this means both of you will lose 100 life points for every monster in your graveyard, now Gnarl attack his little pom poms…"

"Not so fast Kuribohs use star defence! This stops your attack!"

Yami: 2700

Now my move I activate Pot of Greed and then I will remove the kuriboh brothers to bring back Kuribabylon! I will then sacrifice Kuribabylon to summon the Dark Magician Girl! I then will fuse her with the eye of Timaeus! Come forth Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight! Now if I discard 1 card I can destroy Guardian Gnarl, Now attack my Knight and destroy his Gnarl"

"Activate Spell Card! Self-Tribute! This means I pay 1000 life points my Guardian Gnarl is safe! Better luck next time Pharaoh." Rafael retorts quickly while smirking subtly "I draw and remember, thanks to my Guardian Treasure, I get another card and I place one face down and I activate it Spell Card Exchange, well it's pretty self-explanatory we all trade our cards and since we all have 1 card it's best to hand it over Pharaoh…"

"Well, what about me?! Yami, I am your wife after all, can't we trade together?!" Cat interrupted rudely as she winked at him cheekily with fire within her eyes, Yami shrugged it off as he handed the card to Cat and then trading it with Rafael he looked down at his hand and within a second his poker face turned to shock as he had seen the all too familiar emblem of evil in his hand….

Cat: 2800

"My Move!" But as Cat tried to draw her cards the force appeared to stop her all she could think of doing was to pass the turn, the Seal was up to something. "I place Isis into defence mode and end my turn."

"You see Pharaoh the Seal is forcing her to stay out of the way of destiny look at her fighting to help only rendered useless by the darkness within just play it; I know you want to…" Rafael replied with a bit of arrogance in his voice.

Yami's POV

"The Seal of Orichalcos!" What is he thinking I will never use this cursed object this card has done nothing but brings out horrors and despair within the world and is holding my love hostage, I can see it in her eyes, she's not herself and I want her normal self-back.

"_Yami….use it, it's the only way to win…"_

Who's there? Yugi? Why are you saying that? No he wouldn't do that. "I can't use this card"

"it's too late Pharaoh, the Stone of Orichalcos that's on your neck has already begun to reveal your dark side The Orichalcos never lies just like your friend, it has been testing people since it's landed 10,000years ago, and it knows who the evil ones are. When it detects the evil inside of you, you'll see for the first time in centuries who you really are and of course you don't have to activate that card if you don't want to, but I have a feeling you will so go ahead and make you next move Pharaoh"

Yami: 2200

"My Move, Dark Magician Girl the Dark Knight annihilate his Guardian Gnarl again!"

"Not so fast! Activate Crystal Seal!"

"No" Damn it! He's trapped them but they could be saved but I can't use it /Yami! DON'T IT'S EVIL!/

/But Yugi-/

/No! YOU CAN'T USE IT! LOOK AT CAT! SHE IS CORRUPTED BY IT! /

_Yami it's the only way to win, it can free your dragon"_

There's that voice again, who is this? And how is it getting into my head?! This is all so confusing and now that arrogant jerk is taunting me, teasing me into playing that card, I won't admit it to anyone but I feel a little overwhelmed but I have to win 2 worlds are at stake and if I lose they are lost for ever…..

"I set one monster face down and end my turn"

"My move! I use the Rod of Silence Kay'est on Back up Gardna, this boosts his defence points and allows me summon Guardian Kay'est! Now attack Guardian Gnarl and destroy his monster and now Guardian Kay'est attack the Pharaoh directly!"

Yami: 1200

"_Use it Yami you know you want to…"_

/Yami Don't!/

Cat: 2600

"I pass my turn"

Yami: 600

"_Use it! You won't be able to win without it!"_

"I play Card of Sanctity!" I know this is no use I must. Play. It. There's no other way I'm sorry Yugi…

/NO PHARAOH THIS STONE AND CARD ARE MESSING WITH YOUR MIND DON'T PLAY IT!/

/Yugi let me go! We're going to lose the duel can't you see trust me! It's the only way Yugi/

"_Yes Pharaoh it's the only way…"_

/Please don't play that card Aibou…/

"_That's right Pharaoh Play the card; it's the only way only way out…"_

Normal POV

"I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" and as sound as Yami played the familiar green aura and regret shrouded his mind and the battlegrounds as both Yami and Cat felt the full power of the Orichalcos and as Yami was engulphed by the aura and power, he could feel his doubt slipping away, and the darkness within taking over…

"So Pharaoh, How do you feel?..."

**That's all for now folks just a little quick A/N for this 1 Yami's turned to the Dark side of the Heart of The Cards and Happy S.T Paddy's day from the DarkSpirit from Ireland herself and let many leprechaun Yugi's roam the world I'm away on the beer! Bye! **


End file.
